Where the Zackman's Been
by TommyOliverMMPRFan
Summary: A one shot in the Going for Gold and Black universe, as a certain first Black Ranger has caught Zordon of Eltar's sister's eye. What happens when they first meet? M for Mature


A/N: One shot in the Going for Gold and Black universe. Nothing belongs to me, except Kristen of Eltar. This highlights the beginnings of Zack's relationship with her. There will be several more one shots in this universe, just a heads up.

A/N 2: Just to warn you, I've made a New Year's resolution and that is to update my stories from now on. Further updates are coming to every single story I've got.

As Zack woke up from his sleep, he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't by the seaside anymore.

As a matter of fact, the room was actually more plush than his previous hotel room and he was laying on a king-sized bed. He noticed that the lighting of the room was absolutely gorgeous and from what he'd seen in Europe, only people of high power slept in these rooms.

"Oh, good, you're awake," a clearly feminine voice said. It was a beautiful voice no doubt...one he hadn't heard since a certain woman he dated years ago.

Zack began looking around anywhere, prepared for anything.

"Who and where are you?" Zack nearly shouted. "I can't see you."

"To your left," the voice said again. Zack turned to his left and his mouth dropped open as his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was petite in size, and wore a flowing white gown and carried a gold wand. One thing Zack took note of immediately was that she commanded respect in much the same way Kimberly did. He also noticed that the woman brimmed with magical powers and could use them any second. And one thing that was unquestionably true was that Zack couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You're staring at me, Zachary Taylor," the woman said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Welcome to my home, and I hope you enjoy your stay as my special guest."

"Who are you anyways?" Zack said.

"Oh my God, I am such an idiot!" the lady said. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Kristen of Eltar but those close to me call me Kris. More importantly, Zordon....I'm his older sister."

"His sister," Zack said as he bowed reverently before the sister of his mentor - the man who had almost been like a father figure to him. "That still begs the question though, Kristen...why am I here?"

"There's no easy way to say this," Kristen said, "but as we speak, many of your fellow Power Rangers are all being captured by Mesogog and Zedd's goons."

"All of them?" Zack said as his eyes went as big as saucers.

"Not all of them," Kristen said. "I found you before they could get you, and Tommy, Kim and Trent are left as well."

"Trent's still out there?" Zack said.

"Yeah. Mystic Mother and Dischordia have been taking care of him very nicely. Which is actually where you come into play with regards to your fellow teammates and the fate of your world."

Zack thought about it for a few minutes before it hit him.

"You want me to help Trent in the case of an attack while the falcon and crane go after the rest of the guys."

"Very good!" Kristen said as she clapped her hands. "On the first try too! Yes, Trent needs some help. Some backup, if you will. My plan is that you'll be joined by Trent and a third person to be named later."

"I'll go along with it," Zack said. "But why are you the one making this decision? You know Zordon and the higher ups on Earth can take care of themselves and can help us win the war."

"They can, there's little doubt about that," Kristen said. "But I'm making the decision because frankly, they have been wearing themselves out and need some help. And I know that Zordon would go along with me on it."

"Where are we anyways?" Zack said.

"We're in my underground lair on Eltar," Kristen said. "We're far, far away from where any of the bad guys can get you. And you want some better news?"

"Yeah."

"What passes for about a week here passes for three or four hours on Earth. Right now it's about 10:00 a.m. Saturday in California and I don't project that Zedd and his goons will try to finish you off till Monday, the day of the finals competition for the crane."

"So you're telling me, we can spend a good several weeks together?" Zack said.

"Yes. And quite frankly, I don't just want to be friends if you know what I mean," Kristen said.

"You mean I can actually love again?" Zack said.

"Yes. With me," Kristen said as she suddenly walked up to him and pressed her lips against Zack's. Zack had never felt anything so good in his life.

"You really aren't related to Zordon are you?" Zack said wonderingly. "Because your personality doesn't lend itself at all to being like his."

"Quick, perceptive observation. I like," Kristen said as she pulled Zack to her. "No I am not anything like he is. While I am older than he is, I am much more of an outgoing person, and to be quite honest with you, I take myself a little less seriously than he does. He sees himself as the serious, noble type who always follows rules to the letter while I'm sly, cunning and a funny jackass type."

"It's funny you say that because I already know the first thing I want," Zack said. "You're the type whose always got some tricks up your sleeve. I've got a fancy for that stuff. Why don't you show me some of your tricks?"

"I would be more than happy to indulge that request," Kristen said. "Come with me."

Zack was laughing uncontrollably as Kristen swept him off his feet and zapped him to a cavernous quarry. She then kissed his forehead and bowed gracefully to him.

"For my first trick, Mr. Taylor, I need the necklace you're wearing," Kristen said sweetly. "But before you do that, I've got a surprise for you. You may want this as Ninjor left it for me to give to you. Here, catch."

Before Zack knew what happened, he saw his own morpher and Mastodon power coin flying right at his head. It was a shock to him that he actually managed to catch it.

"My power coin!" Zack said in surprise. "All fully charged?"

"Fully charged," Kristen said. "All you need to do is morph."

Zack did morph, and for the first time in about ten years, he felt the power flow through him as he became once again the Black Mastodon Ranger.

"I love a man in black," Kristen said seductively as they took each other's hand and Zack put his necklace in her hand.

"Do your thing," Zack said. "I'm all ready."

"OK," Kristen said as she stepped back, clapped her hands and began swinging his necklace around. "Now, watch me carefully. Don't take your eye off the ball, if you know what I mean."

Before Zack knew what was happening, a huge fireball was formed, and as Zack was caught in a trance just staring at her beauty, Kristen suddenly flung the fireball at him.

"Power Axe!" Zack said and right as the fireball was about to make contact with him, Zack placed his weapon in front of him and the fireball simply bounced off his weapon and careened off to the side.

Kristen clapped her hands in approval as she thought about her next move, before she stepped up and smiled.

"Now, for my next trick," she said. "You've got quick reflexes, it seems, but are you quick thinking enough to get out of this? And I emphasize the word**...thinking**."

She shot her wand at him and before Zack knew it, mind waves had penetrated his head.

This went on for a good two to three minutes as Kristen just bounced him off the floor of the quarry, up and down as she giggled.

'Oh, I am so going to get her for this,' Zack thought angrily to himself as he visualized himself breaking free and pummeling Zordon's sister.

All of a sudden, he DID break free, and he actually did knock Kristen to the ground, which to Zack's surprise caused her to giggle.

"Sorry, I just got lucky," Zack said.

"No luck involved there," Kristen said. "You got me again. Some people don't even get out of that so consider yourself fortunate. Besides, being knocked to the ground by a sexy man isn't so bad. Are we having fun yet?"

"Absolutely," Zack said. "Do your thing."

For the next hour or so, she flashed him more of her tricks, such as slide teleportation, force fields, freeze rays, exploding cards, dimension hopping and much more. Zack was literally having a blast watching her, and Kristen was the type of sorceress who loved flashing her talents.

"You are...amazing," Zack said. "Talent, heart, charisma, you've got it all."

"You're awfully talented yourself," Kristen said. "Now the question is...do you have the guts to test that talent against me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I'd like to see you fight me. Just you and me."

"Ladies first," Zack said as he nodded...as if to say, 'bring it on.'

"First move is mine?"

"First move is yours."

Kristen then flung her hands outward and there appeared battle armor, complete with a shield that could protect her from most attacks.

She lashed out on him and the fight was on. For ten minutes, they traded blows evenly. Kristen then appeared to gain the upper hand when Zack missed a punch leaving him open, but he somehow countered by grabbing her fist and driving her to a knee. As he looked her straight in the eyes, he could see eyes filled with love and at the same time, a competitive passion that only Rangers shared. As he reared his open hand back, she suddenly countered by lifting him off the ground.

"Around and around Zachary goes!" Kristen giggled. "Where he stops, no one...what?"

Kristen saw that Zack had suddenly come out of her grip, somehow landing on his feet to the side. She didn't, however, see the snap kick that connected with her face as she tumbled to the ground.

Kristen stared in disbelief as she thought she was gonna toss him to the next city limits. Then she smiled.

"OK, that was good," she said. "I've got more tricks though."

Just then, she received a mental summons.

"Sorry, honey," she said to Zack, "but we have to cut the game short. Dinner calls. You win for today."

"Did you have fun?" Zack said as the two embraced once more.

"I had more fun today than I've had in a long time," Kristen said. "Thanks to you."

"Yeah but today was more about you than it was me," Zack said. "I can tell you were lonely when I first saw you this morning."

"My husband died over 15,000 years ago and I've never been the same since," Kristen said. "Until you and the rest of your teammates came along. Truth be told, I've had my eye on you since Zordon recruited you."

Four Nights Later...

At the end of this day, here the two sat in Kristen's bedroom, just passing the time away with stories and smiling at each other. The two had developed a chemistry and charisma that few could match, and now here they were sitting on Kristen's bed

"I'm glad you're in my life," Zack said as he flashed her a smile. "Thank you for being so wonderful for me. I never thought I could love again."

"Not only will you love again," Kristen said, "you are about to be a part of something very special starting right about...now."

Kristen slowly began taking her gown off, revealing just a halter top and a short, short skirt.

"Don't be scared," Kristen said. "Join the party. The invitation's there."

Zack didn't have to be asked twice, as he took off one of his nicer dress shirts, revealing his chest for Kristen to admire. She smiled as she sauntered over and slowly began stroking his chest.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," she teased as she suddenly took off her halter top, revealing just her bra.

"I can do anything better than you," Zack finished as he began stroking her chest, causing her to smile.

"Let's make this a really special night," Kristen said as she led him to the bed and began taking off the rest of his clothes, admiring him for a moment.

Kristen smiled as she undid her bra, revealing her in all her glory. Zack then began stroking her breasts, causing her to smile. As Zack penetrated her body, Kristen hadn't felt so good in thousands of years.

"Your first time right?" Kristen said.

"First time."

"Never forget this moment for as long as you live," Kristen breathed as Zack finally managed to penetrate her body. "There will never be another."

They continued to make love all night long, and in the aftermath, they laid there cradling each other tightly.

"Angela was a great girl but she never loved me like this," Zack said as his lips made contact with Kristen once more. "I love you, with my whole heart and soul."

"I love you too, and I will never, ever leave you," Kristen said.

End


End file.
